La Rosa Azul
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [AU] Una princesa debe escoger un marido e impone una prueba a los tres pretendientes. ¿Quién le robará el corazón? One-Shoot


La rosa azul   
  
By Annie-chan Diethel   
  
.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·. .·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.  
  
Había una vez, en un país muy lejano, un reino arábico muy hermoso con un palacio grande y maravilloso, donde vivían un rey muy bondadoso y sabio y su única hija, la cual era bella e inteligente, pero se decía que era seria y calculadora.  
  
El rey, al ver que se acercaba la fecha en la que su hija cumplía la mayoría de edad, decidió plantearle que era hora de buscar un hombre que, al casarse con ella, le sucediese en el trono. El rey, Yohmei, ya estaba entrado en años, por lo que sabía que pronto se reuniría con su difunta esposa, Kino, fallecida al dar a luz a Anna. Desde que su esposa murió, la princesa se convirtió en su más preciado tesoro, por tanto, deseaba encontrarle un marido para que, cuando él falleciese, Anna no se quedase sola. Hizo extender el comunicado de que la princesa elegiría esposo por todos los reinos, de los cuales se presentaron tres jóvenes.  
  
El primero era un hombre frío y serio, pero a su vez poderoso e inteligente, al tiempo que atractivo, llegado directamente de la China y heredero de una antigua y prodigiosa dinastía oriental, Len Tao.  
  
El segundo se trataba de un joven proveniente del frío extremo norte de Japón, de la región de Hokkaido, heredero de dos poderosas cadenas de industrias productoras de textil y arroz, una persona extrovertida llamada Horo Horo.  
  
El tercero y último era definido como un hombre despiadado, de mirada fría y penetrante, sonrisa cínica, temido por todo aquel que lo conocía, procedente de una familia con severos y potentes antecedentes místicos, Hao Asakura.  
  
El rey hizo llamar a los tres pretendientes ante la presencia de la princesa Anna y le dio a su hija la libertad de escoger entre ellos. La princesa, indecisa e insegura ante la importante decisión, pero en todo momento seria y firme, dijo las siguientes palabras con tono severo:  
  
- Todos me parecéis poderosos y apuestos, y me halaga el hecho de que tengáis algún interés en mí, por lo que os ruego que comprendáis que mi decisión se ha tornado en una delicada pero difícil tarea. Por tanto, para demostrarme cuán grande es vuestro interés, me casaré con aquel que me traiga una rosa azul.  
  
Los tres pretendientes se miraron con incredulidad y el joven de China habló con cortesía:  
  
- Vuestra petición es un imposible, alteza, todos los presentes en esta sala saben que dicha flor no existe.  
  
- Aún así, solo me casaré con el que me traiga una rosa azul.- insistió la princesa con dureza.  
  
Los candidatos volvieron a cruzarse miradas de sorpresa, pero el joven ainú dijo con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro:  
  
- Si una rosa azul desea vuestra merced, una rosa azul mi humilde persona le traerá, bella princesa.  
  
Y así, los tres pretendientes emprendieron un largo viaje en busca de la inexistente flor. Una vez a solas, el rey se giró hacia su hija y le dijo:  
  
- Querida Anna, me gustaría saber el porqué de tu petición tan extraña e imposible, con el conocimiento de que no existen las rosas azules.  
  
- Padre,- respondió la princesa con tono suave- me halaga de verdad que esos tres jóvenes quieran casarse conmigo, pero debo confesar que no siento ningún interés en ellos. Por eso, solo el que me traiga una rosa azul ocupará mi corazón.  
  
Tras estas palabras, la princesa se retiró a sus aposentos, confiada en que ninguno de los jóvenes cumpliría su pedido.  
  
A escondidas del mundo, la princesa conoció a un criado de palacio y secretamente se enamoró de él, pero nunca lo confesó. Ella estaba casi segura de que el criado sentía lo mismo por ella, pero decidió callar hasta que el momento adecuado llegase.  
  
Meses después, los tres pretendientes hicieron acto de presencia en el palacio, cada uno con un presente entre sus manos. La princesa Anna no tuvo más remedio que mantener una aparente calma, mientras que en su interior se hacían miles de preguntas, entre las que predominaba el "¿Qué debo hacer?".  
  
El joven de China avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y mostró un ramo de rosas de color azul mientras decía:  
  
- Éste es el presente que yo os traigo, princesa.  
  
Anna cogió la flor con una mano temblorosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Una rosa rozó la yema de sus dedos, manchándolos de azul, y muy seria respondió:  
  
- Agradezco sinceramente el gesto, joven Tao, pero si una mariposa intentase libar de los frutos de estas rosas, moriría en el acto, envenenada por el tinte azul vertido sobre los pétalos de estas rosas blancas. Ésta no es la rosa azul que yo quería.  
  
Decepcionado pero firme, el joven de China se apartó en silencio, observando los movimientos de los demás pretendientes: el joven ainú tragaba saliva mientras avanzaba hacia la princesa, al tiempo que el joven Asakura sonreía de manera cínica, como era ya común en él. Un criado cogió el ramo de rosas tintadas y se lo llevó.  
  
Horo Horo depositó en las manos de la princesa una rosa hecha totalmente de cristalino hielo y pronunció con solemnidad:  
  
- Éste es mi presente para vos, princesa.  
  
Ella apretó la rosa en su mano y notó que gotas de agua se deslizaban entre sus dedos.  
  
- Debo reconocer que jamás mis ojos vieron un pedazo de hielo tan hermoso, pero mañana ya no existirá, el calor de estas tierras la habrá derretido y la única prueba que testificará su existencia será un pequeño charco de agua. Ésta tampoco es la rosa azul que yo quería.  
  
Mientras un criado se llevaba la rosa de hielo, el joven ainú se reverenció ante la princesa y discretamente se reunió con el joven de China. Ambos pudieron observar la expresión confiada que mostraba el tercer pretendiente mientras se acercaba a la princesa y mostraba una vasija en forma de rosa hecha de cristal azul de una magnífica belleza.  
  
- Mi regalo para vos es éste, una rosa soplada a ardiente fuego en el cristal más delicado y hermoso de la Tierra, que se queda en nada en comparación con vuestra belleza, princesa.- dijo con una pizca de soberbia.  
  
- Cierto que la belleza de esta rosa es inimaginable, joven Asakura,- dijo la princesa Anna con frialdad- pero su delicadeza es tal que no quiero tocarla por temor a que se deshaga en mil pedazos en mis manos. Ésta tampoco es la rosa azul que yo quería.  
  
Los tres jóvenes pretendientes se marcharon silenciosamente de la sala, severamente indignados. El rey se acercó a su hija y le habló:  
  
- Anna, te han traído presentes maravillosos solo por complacerte y tú lo rechazas todo, ¿no crees que deberías dar tu brazo a torcer esta vez?  
  
- Respetado padre, yo no tengo ningún interés en ninguno de estos jóvenes, me pareció ésta una buena forma de hacerlos ceder cortésmente.  
  
- Sin embargo, hija mía, ambos tres han pedido tu mano, por tanto, mañana deberás sin falta escoger entre uno de ellos.  
  
La princesa miró a su padre con sorpresa, antes de que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas, y corrió hacia un rincón apartado en los jardines, oculto bajo las ramas de cuatro sauces, donde se abandonó en un llanto insaciable. Acertó a verla el criado del que ella estaba enamorada, y se acercó preocupado y con rapidez a Anna.  
  
- Princesa, ¿os encontráis bien?- preguntó con tono paternal el criado.  
  
- Yo... - Anna se arrojó sin pensar a sus brazos, sin poder contener sus sollozos. El criado, sorprendido, solo acertó a envolverla en sus brazos e insistir.  
  
- ¿Qué os sucede, alteza?  
  
- Traté... traté de echar a los pretendientes de la manera más noble pero no... no funcionó...- explicó ella entrecortadamente entre sollozos- Y mi padre... mi padre quiere que mañana escoja a uno obligatoriamente.  
  
Tras estas palabras, el criado la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y trató de calmarla pasando con suavidad su mano por los dorados cabellos de la joven.  
  
- ¿Cómo los echasteis, princesa?- preguntó él.  
  
- Les pedí... una rosa azul y me trajeron rosas blancas tintadas, un trozo de hielo con vaga forma de rosa y una vasija de la misma forma... y todo lo rechacé.  
  
El criado se separó levemente de ella con una sonrisa y con la manga de su camiseta enjuagó las lágrimas de Anna. Ella dejó de llorar ante la sonrisa del joven.  
  
- No os hundáis en la tristeza por esto, majestad, y dejadlo en mis manos.  
  
Tranquilizada por la calma que irradiaba el joven con sus palabras, la princesa sonrió y asintió con suavidad. Después besó dulcemente la mejilla del joven y le agradeció la ayuda. Un grito se oyó desde la cocina, reclamando al joven criado:  
  
- ¡¡Vamos, Yoh!! ¡¡La cena no se cocina sola!!  
  
Por la noche, la princesa yacía en su cama, totalmente despierta, sin poder conciliar el sueño a causa del nerviosismo de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Se levantó y miró la luna desde la ventana. Se calmó y bajó la mirada hacia el jardín. La ventana de sus aposentos daba a una zona del jardín poblada de plantas con flores de colores, plantas, árboles... Miró los cuatro sauces donde se solía reunir con el criado y sonrió. Aquel lugar le guardaba muchos recuerdos... Su sonrisa se borró al ver una figura deslizarse entre las sombras del jardín con sigilo. Anna se apartó aparatosamente de la ventana, asustada. Y pensó que lo mejor sería irse a intentar dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la princesa y el rey se encontraban frente a los tres pretendientes de ella, esperando un veredicto. Anna se retorcía disimuladamente los dedos, nerviosa, recordando las palabras que le dijo el criado. "Dejadlo en mis manos..."  
  
- ¿Hasta cuándo va a tenernos aquí esperando, princesa?- espetó el joven Asakura, casi con desprecio.  
  
- No he descuidado las empresas que están a mi cargo para estar aquí, esperando una respuesta que nunca llega.- añadió el joven de Hokkaido.  
  
- Lamento afirmar lo que estos dos hombres dicen, princesa, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene asuntos muy importantes entre las manos como para que vos nos tengáis aquí, sin decirnos nada.- se quejó el de China.  
  
La princesa cada vez se retorcía los dedos con más insistencia, preguntándose dónde estaba Yoh.  
  
- Hija mía, lamento decir esto, pero si tú no te decides, tendré que hacerlo yo por ti.- sentenció el rey Yohmei.  
  
Anna se sintió mareada y débil. Y cuál no fue su rayo de luz que la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente, tras la cual apareció el criado, vestido con mejores ropas que las que acostumbraba a llevar. El rey, conociéndolo, se extrañó.  
  
- No hemos pedido nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó de mala gana por tener que obligar a su hija a casarse con quien no quería.  
  
- Lamento la interrupción, majestad.- se reverenció Yoh ante él- Pero he venido a traerle un humilde presente a la princesa.  
  
Sacó tras estas palabras una rosa roja, cortada de los jardines de palacio. Los pretendientes rieron a carcajadas al ver el gesto, pero el rey enmudeció al ver que su hija se acercaba al criado con una dulce sonrisa, tomaba la flor entre sus manos y, mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho, decía:  
  
- Ésta es la rosa azul que yo quería.  
  
.·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·. .·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·.  
  
Esto es una adaptación de Shaman King a un cuento que escuché hace algunos añitos, y hace tiempo que lo escribí, y ahora lo publico. (Largos períodos de tiempo, ¿por qué? Quien sabe...) En fin, gracias por haber leído! Dejen review si les apetece o les parece digna de merecerlo. Gracias de todos modos.  
  
Fic dedicado a: Hao-kun, pues él fue, si mal no recuerdo, el primero en leerlo y en dar su opinión (O.o creo que ya es mi critico personal xD), además de que creo que individualmente nunca te dediqué ninguno. For you! 


End file.
